


stay here with me

by bunnybunz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cigarettes, Gen, Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, ok underswap papyrus is hot ok geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunz/pseuds/bunnybunz
Summary: Your eyes turn to him, and you are not surprised to find that he is already looking at you.The bone that composed his skull was dull, like eggshell, but pure and rich, much like porcelain. In the back-light of the moon, you could trace the etches of his cheekbones with your eyes.Looking at him, you knew you two had never cared for someone quite as much as you did for each other. But, despite all this, he was not the reason you decided to stay, no.You had your own reasons, but he had made the decision seem so much easier.





	stay here with me

Streaks of the sunset painted the city before you in a palette of orange, red, and pink.  As the sun dipped lazily behind the curve of the outstretched horizon, both monsters and humans alike made their journey back home, mothers calling to their children for supper, and soulmates reuniting after a long day apart.

The calm prelude of night draped over the city and bled into your skin, the cool twilight air tranquil and slightly damp, hypnotizing you into a peaceful trance.

From this spot on the roof, time seemed to slow down. Life passed by slowly, leisurely, before your eyes in the form of a hazy sunset accompanied by the dull hum of conversation from below.  
You allowed your eyes to slip shut, your ears picking up on a bypassing conversation involving the weather, and pieces of prattle speaking of a lightbulb in need of replacing.  
Basking in the fading light of dusk had always exposed you to the gentler parts of life, the life that was larger than anyone could ever fathom, but appeared to be so delicate that even the slightest whisper could disturb it’s serene lull.

It was humbling, you had decided a while ago, during one of your first visits to this roof. Life was abstract and immense, uncontainable and ever-spontaneous.  
In the groggy haze of the morning and the tumultuous noise of the late afternoon, it was hard to focus on anything but yourself.  
It was difficult to stop and admire the risen sun, bold, blazing, and beautiful, and even moreso to find pleasure in the smiles of those around you after a long day. But here, underneath a sky stained with the colors of yet another day coming to a close, you could finally allow your tense shoulders to fall and wholeheartedly enjoy the murmurs of a town readying for slumber.

Even in moments like these, where the seconds seem to dawdle, and then drip slowly like wax off of a candle, you could feel the steady beat of your strident heart - the rush of blood under your skin.  
The reminder that being alive was no longer a question for you, but an unwavering fact that you grew to accept; even become grateful for.

The monochrome coloring of daily life had jaded the brilliance of your existence, people who surrounded you always cold, always aloof and always detached.  
Your world, like many others, had changed when news of monsters came about.

The surface world was just as new to them as the concept of living alongside monsters was to you, and although you had remained hard-hearted and stoic in the face of impending change, fate had drawn your path to cross with those that would soon change your perspectives- and alter your reality.

Upon contact with them, your colorless world had exploded into a beautiful lilac sky- like a red-hot passion flower blooming in high speed- and just like that, you were overwhelmed.

Years of indifference bled into empathy, bled into compassion, and suddenly these beings that you thought nonexistent just months prior had morphed you into someone who could simultaneously be alive, and be living.

In the midst of thought, a breeze passed over you, bringing with it a chill that raised goosebumps along your skin.  
Your hands reach up and cradle your arms, an earnest attempt at preserving heat that seemed all but in vain.

A low and rumbling voice that reminded you of a rolling wave greeted you, a long-phalanged hand resting atop the crown of your head.  
You leaned into the touch, his bones warmer than you, who had been exposed to the evening chill for a longer duration of time.

After a bit of muffled shifting, a warm orange hoodie is strewn across your shoulders. You accept it gratefully, pulling the thick, wooly material over your head and allowing the excess sleeve pool around your fingertips.  
It’s scent was thick and comforting, a melty blend of cigarettes and intoxicatingly sweet honey. You burrow yourself deeper into it, enjoying it’s deep contrast with the thin and cool night air.

“hey, kid. admiring the view?”

You did not answer, but the silence did not seem to sway him.

He clicked and his joints groaned as he took a seat next to you, bone against shingles making a strange scraping noise. But that did not deter you from moving closer to him.  
With shoulders barely touching, you both look up at the sky, which had faded from it’s pastel tinted hues to a crisp and refreshing midnight blue.

“so, what’s on your mind? you usually don’t look so a-roof.”

You spared a few quiet chuckles at his bad pun, keeping your voice light and airy for fear of tainting the gentle silent spell.

“Just thinking about life, as usual.”

The click of a cigarette lighter echoes in your ears before the scent of freshly lit, earthy tobacco brushes past your nose. You wondered if you would also be able to smell the smoke from the embers, if only you leaned a bit closer.

“ah. anything new?”

Bones rattled softly against each other as he spoke in baritone, then exhaled. Smoke drifted off of his freshly-lit cigarette and formed swirls that danced about in the air; slight, wispy, and curling at the ends, beckoning and nearly seductive in their ascent to nothingness.

“No,”

You say, after a long stretch of still silence.

“But I’m glad that I’m here.”

Your eyes turn to him, and you are not surprised to find that he is already looking at you.  
The bone that composed his skull was dull, like eggshell, but pure and rich, much like porcelain. In the backlight of the new moon, you could trace the etches of his cheekbones- constantly turned up because of his grin- with your eyes.  
Gentle shadows fell over the slight chips and dents in the surface of his periosteum and continued down his vertebra, which disappeared into a thin black tank-top that was usually worn with a fleece hoodie.

 Looking at him, you knew you two had never cared for someone quite as much as you did for each other. But, despite all this, he was not the reason you decided to stay, no.  
You had your own reasons, but he had made the decision seem so much easier.

“here?” he questioned, but it seemed more like a conclusion than an inquiry.

You drew your eyes back to the moon, not quite complete, but very much present and very much beautiful.

“With both of you. At home.”

You hear him shift and take another drag of the cigarette, this time allowing it to dangle between two of his long fingers.  
The burning amber color of the embers captures your eye for a split second before Papyrus lets out another throaty exhale, smoke wrapping around his head in exquisite patterns you learned was mostly magic.

“heh. am i competin’ with blueberry, now?”

He nudges you with his elbow softly, teasingly, though you can tell he is thankful you included his brother in your proclamation of happiness.

“Might just be.” You teased back, a smile playing at your lips. “He’s a real sweetheart, that one.”

Papyrus takes one last, long inhale before he snuffs the embers of his dying cigarette on the roof tiles. The smoke has yet to dissipate from the air entirely, leaving it warm and musty.  
He reclines onto his back, arms behind his head. He reminds you of a leisurely chesire cat: slinky, grinning, and witty.

You close your eyes again, basking in the bliss of this simple night and his presence. You can still sense the light of the moon and the stars above you through your eyelids, and you can still feel the fleece lining of the honey and tobacco-scented hoodie on your skin. You can still feel him lying beside you, and hear his easy breathing, a habit he told you was not necessary, but routine.

“i am too.” he says, his voice not breaking the silence, but sliding along with it. “glad that you’re here. with us.”

You hum, socked feet brushing against his sneakers.  “Here?” You ask, more of a conclusion than an inquiry.

You can nearly hear the smile in his voice, and you match it with your own as he answers  
  
“here. with us, at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slam that kudos if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
